


To Shut You Up

by makichansenpai



Series: SASO 2K16 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, bonus round 3, saso2016, slight sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makichansenpai/pseuds/makichansenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>Package: Not wrapped, a bright red ball gag with a note taped to the strap<br/>From: Kenma<br/>To: Kuro<br/>Note: To keep your mouth shut next time</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Shut You Up

**Author's Note:**

> written by @bokuakakurookentrash

Never would have Kenma thought that the worse part of dating Kuroo would be the way he behaved in bed.  
  
The sex wasn’t exactly bad, Kuroo was gentle and seemed to know exactly what to do in order to get Kenma whining in need under him. The real problem were the random, one-sided conversations his boyfriend started during the act.  
  
The older of the two had always covered his embarrassment with bad jokes and filled awkward silence with even awkwarder sentences. That habit of his had never bothered Kenma when they were friends, he didn’t think it needed fixing.  
  
Boy, was he ever wrong.  
  
He realized his mistake the first time he tried to give Kuroo a blowjob.  
  
There he was, cock in his mouth, doing his best to try not to choke, when the other looked down at him and said  
  
“So..Kenma, what do you think about the weather?”  
  
The blond shuddered at the memory while making his way out the grocery store and down the street. They’d been dating for almost a year, Kenma loved his boyfriend, truly, but the more they did it, the less he wanted to.  
  
He tried asking to Akaashi for help, but his friend had only shrugged and told him to “Cover Kuroo-san’s mouth with your hand”. Kenma had to admit it, Keiji had a point, but his hand were small and he did not have the strength to do much with them during sex anyways.  
  
He stopped at a railway crossing and sighed. Gagging Kuroo would his best solution, but he had no way to do so. He sighed again, waiting for the train in front of him to pass, and turned his head sideways, hoping to find an answer to his dilemma by staring into the distance.  
  
Kenma wasn’t expecting to actually find one, but as he put into focus the sign of a small store, the answer made itself clear.  
  
The sex-toy shop was dimly lit. Shelves and shelves full of..uh…stuff were covering the walls, and counters with more stuff were placed in the spaces between them. Kenma gripped the grocery bags he was holding tighter and blushed as he made his way to where the cashier was. The middle aged woman, covered in tattoos, raised one of her pierced eyebrows at him.  
  
“May I help you?” the blond considered running out of the store, but the lady had a challenging look in her eyes that was pissing him off.  
  
“Yes” he said, trying to keep his voice steady “Do you happen to have a ball gag?” she threw him a surprised look, and Kenma could barely suppress the smug smile tugging at the corners of his lips.  
  
When Kenma got home, he placed the bag with the sex toy on the coffe table and started making dinner.  
  
By the time his boyfriend came through the door, he had forgotten all about it.  
  
“K-Kenma?” Kuroo’s voice sounded somehow strained. Kenma furrowed his brows and finished putting dinner on the table, then he walked into the living room.  
  
The older one was standing near the couch, holding the ball choker in his hand. He looked..scared? Kenma couldn’t tell, he was too busy dying inside.  
  
“Kenma” Kuroo said again “What is this?” he asked.  
  
“It’s a ball choker, Kuro” he said, patting himself on the back for sounding so composed “For you” he added.  
  
Kuroo’s face was completely red, but he just nodded, put the thing back on the coffe table and walked into the kitchen.


End file.
